warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn, Evelyn, - Crimson
Scarlet sat back on her haunches, staring at Crimson. "Why did you have to be this way?" She hissed, her eyes welling. :"You could've been you! You could've been yourself! You.. didn't have to leave me... you didn't have to leave us." :"There was no reason to stay," She snapped back crossly, her gaze fixed on her claws. :"A soft Kittypet life is nothing compared to the greatly admired one I live now." :Evelyn, Evelyn, Why do we bother to stay? :Why are you running away? :Don’t you feel like severing? :Everything’s just come together at last. :It’s broken, I don’t want to play. :"You live a life of death and greed!" Scarlet snapped. "You aren't the same, you'll never be!" Crimson narrowed her eyes, and unsheathed her claws. :"He has changed you.." Scarlet whispered, her heart aching with great pain. "And now you'll never be retained." Scarlet stared at her paws, but then quickly lifted her head at the sight of Crimson's blood-craving eyes. "Crimson..." :We grew up closer than most. :Closer than anything, :closer than anything. :Shared our bed :and wore the same clothes. :Talked about everything, :spoke about so many things. :Crimson launched towards her, and slid her claws across her sister's face. Scarlet let out a yowl, and falled backwards. "You're not going to get what you want by killing me." :"That's where you're wrong, you're in my way. You're an obstical in my goal, so I have to oliminate you." :"Don't be like father.." :"Oh, don't talk like that." :"You're turning into a monster, just like him!" :"He wasn't a monster. He was there. Unlike mother. Mother never cared whether I left or not." :"That's a lie!" :What shall we wear tonight? :What shall we eat today? :Can we go ice skating? :But we just did that yesterday. :Should we be firemen? :Can we be astronauts? :What if they find us? :They're not looking anyway. :"She did care. You just weren't there.. you never watched her grieve, you never watched her cry. You never even got to say goodbye." :Crimson lunged at her sister again, and dug her back claws into her head and slammed her to the ground. :Evelyn, Evelyn Why do we bother to stay? :Why are you running away? :Don't you feel like severing? :Everything's just come together at last :It's broken, I don't want to play ' :'Fill my glass, :let's drink a toast. :This is our birthday, :so why are we weeping? :At your side, :I feel like a ghost. :I wake up first :and I stare at you sleeping. :"Get off me," Scarlet hissed, throwing her off. "I don't want to hurt you.. I never wanted to hurt you." :Crimson let out another growl and whipped her tail back and forth. :"What made you change, anyway? All you saw was death. Don't you see that everyday with being a Warrior? Don't you understand that we're the same?" :We grew up so very close :A parasite needs a host :I'm only trying to do what is best for us :Well, I never asked for this :I never wanted this :All that I want is some time to myself ' :'Looking in your eyes, :I'm coming home :Just get away from me :Please just stop touching me :You're always trying to be somebody else :"No we're not," Crimson growled. "You never understood. Father treated us horribly, and going with him seemed to be the only escape." :"We could've run away together.. :You, me, and Sunny.. :We could've been a family!" :Now I realize :I'm not alone :Well, you're only scared of me :But you never cared for me :Why don't you let me breathe? :''Cause you never dare to be ' :Scarlet felt blood trickle down her paws moments later... but the strange thing was that there was nothing threre. Crimson wrapped her tail around her sister, snickering. "You're just like him," She snarled, lifting her head. "You have always been that way. Cold-hearted and bloodthirsty. Just. Like. Me." : Category:Songfic Category:Kasara's Songfics